A data store, such as, for example, a relational database management system (RDBMS), etc., may be implemented as a distributed system. Distributed systems may offer significant benefits over non-distributed systems, such as, for example, improved availability and reliability, better fault tolerance, increased performance, easier expansion, and so on. One type of distributed data store employs single-master replication, where data written to a single primary data store are replicated to one or more secondary data stores.